The Prisoner of Azkaban: Sirius Black
by Lucky's Girl
Summary: Everyone thinks they know the story of Sirius Black. He rotted in prison an innocent man. Then he broke out in search of the man who framed him, but we don't really know the story. Want to find out? Sirius is here to tell us the details of his revenge!
1. Prologue

**_Author's note-_**Well, I finally did it! Here is my Sirius Black story!!! This obviously is only the short prologue. It will be slowly updated though as my poll says that most of my readers want me to focus on The Returning. This story will most likely go through the third book and give you all many twists!!! Well to start off throughout the story I will be using flashbacks. Some of these flashbacks will come from Back Up Sirius, & Run Away by dreamingstars. Also a big thanks to AngelAuthor14 for who without her help this story would not be up!!! Thank you in advanced to all who review!!! Here we go!!! Enjoy!

**_The Prisoner of Azkaban_**

**_Sirius Black_**

The cold, unchanging darkness seeped through his gaunt stretched skin, like the screams of the others echoing in his ears. His screams added to the noise that filled the fortress constantly. Memories of his brother laying dead in the wreckage, (his eyes dead of the laughter they once housed) was forced to replay again and again in his already tortured mind. For twelve, long years he sat like this, dying each minute. He had long ago given up looking for an escape from the monstrous memories, destroying and taunting his mind, every moment of his weary existence.

"James, no." His dead rasping voice moaned as images of his worse fear flashed through his broken mind. As the despair became too much, the icy touch of fear left his mind (as much as it ever would here) as the cloaked figure passed onto another cell, another victim.

He concentrated on the stone wall, hoping the images plaguing his shattered mind would leave. The dirt that no longer bothered him fell on the already too dirty floor. The entire fortress as far as he knew was the same. The same cold, lifeless stone. The sink and toilet sat in the corner, too tiny and absent of water. Water was a rare thing for the prisoners, although the fortress was surrounded by it. This didn't bother him, the feeling of a parched throat was too common to matter anymore. Even the cold dead feeling that resided in every essence of his self did not bother him anymore. That all passed in time, blending into the rest of his eternal hell. All that mattered, was the thing which no matter what, would never fade with time, what he would never get used to, his greatest fear, **betraying his brother**.

**_Author's note- _**Well, there it is, the Prologue! I hope everybody liked it!!! I hope to get some reviews, so please review!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note- Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I have decided for the story it will be in first person! Thanks to AngelAuthor14 for helping me decide which one to do!!! Anywho... THANKS for all of the reviews Iliraen (1), the-rainbow-dreamer (1), Horseluver8161 (1) (who unfortunately is no longer on Fan Fiction.), AngelAuthor14 (1), Emerald Princess3 (1), and Princess of the Rose (1)!!! I can't believe I got so many fabulous reviews!!! I will try to get on a better updating time with this, but March is the crazy month for me! Well here it is finally, ENJOY!!!

* * *

I felt it, as I was in the stages between being awake and asleep. This was the best situation to be in. If I was fully awake, the thoughts that always plagued my mind ran rampage, and when I was asleep I had those vivid nightmares. I felt the same cold shiver run down my spine as it always did when thinking of them. It was in this middle stage, one when I wasn't sure when or where exactly I was that I came the closest to happiness. It was a very very far stretch from happiness, but it was still better the intolerable misery of my day to day life.

The flash of warmth hit my forever frozen eyelids once again. It was strange for here there was no warmth. I didn't feel the over pressing power of the crushing fear either. There must be a guard here. The guards always used patronuses, too scared to come in without them. Not that I blame them, I would do the same thing. I was actually thankful in this situation. The patronus was making the dementors weary. It gave me a little bit of relief from their over pressing desolation. I felt the light stay on my eye lids and it angered me to no ends. Yes go ahead stare at the miserable traitorous Sirius Black. They never had the guts to stare if they thought I was awake though. They got scared, apparently if I looked too long I would transfer my dark powers, or some rubbish. Well they never did make guards very smart. I inhaled deeply not really wanting to open my eyes, but the feeling of being a wake was washing over me. Besides I wanted to see who the guard was maybe ask him if his mother ever taught him it was rude to stare. I figured there was definitely a patronus as that sounded very close to a witty remark. I slowly opened my heavy eyes ready to receive the desolate surroundings...

I looked forward; waiting for my eyes to take in the gloomy dark hole, with the stupid guard staring at me threw cage doors and cold black Dementors waiting for him to move away. Waiting so it could take everything from me just as they always do. This was the image I awoke to every day for twelve years. I looked for a minute, and blinked incredulously again. I was not staring at the dirty grotesque walls of Azkaban. There was no rusted bars that hurt your hand, there was no over pressing stench, no dirt infested corners, I did not see a guard flinch back because I was awake. I did not see dementors waiting to envelope me into my forever darkness. I saw a light, a beautiful golden yellow light, dancing through little bits of deep green fern that surrounded me. I raised my head, only just now realizing that my head had big wide ears and I could see my snout. I was Padfoot and I was definitely NOT in Azkaban.

Maybe I had died. Is this what death is like. It must be, it was full of light and I heard a bird fluttering in the distant, chirping along with its friends. But surly this could not be, I wouldn't go to such a place. I wouldn't find myself in Heaven surrounded in light and singing birds. No, I was certainly more fit for Hell, after what I had done to James, to Lily, and…and to Harry. I gulped at saying his name. I definitely deserved Hell. Though I might have been forgiven, maybe since it was Peter who was the traitorous rat, maybe he took my place in Hell. My heart gave a dead flicker of hope. Could I be in heaven, never to return to Hell again? Sirius Orion Black had been there for far too long, eternity seemed even longer. There had to be some justice, if not on Earth than somewhere.

Than as I woke up more, reality clicked…Peter. I heard a low irate growl irrupt from deep within my chest. It shook me and I felt the muddy fur stand up. PETER. My head started hurting from all the different thoughts and feelings racing threw my head. I looked around this was a well hidden place and I couldn't smell anyone around. I morphed into my human form, of course as a dog I had forgotten last night's little voyage. It was just now that I realized the terrible aches from every muscle in my body. I remembered it all now, the minister giving me the paper, seeing Peter on the boy's shoulders, the anger that erupted into me, realizing that Harry would be there at Hogwarts with that little RAT. Harry sitting there, an innocent child, while Peter waiting for a chance to kill him. I remember feeling that which had left me so long ago. I had a purpose again. To protect Harry from Peter, from what had happened to... James. I remembered the bars when they slipped me my evening sludge, and the swim. Oh yes, did I remember that. I tried to move, but my leg gave a screaming protest. I frowned at it; I guess I had overworked it. Well duh I had overworked it. I hadn't moved more than a foot in twelve years and then I swim across the bloody ocean. I really was thick.

I pulled my legs so they were criss cross. I looked up at the sky above my little patch of green ferns. It was so blue. It was so magnificent. I had never seen something so beautiful. It was so perfect. It had lovely white clouds lolling along the perfect blue sky. It was beautiful with that wondrous yellow orb resting among the clouds. Not sitting, just floating along. I felt its warm touch on my skin. Heard the splashing of the waves. It was the best feeling I had ever experienced. I couldn't remember being so happy, so peaceful. Those were two words I never thought I would say again. It reminded me of something. What was it?

I suddenly felt a little down. Azkaban had taken so many memories that they were hard to recall, as if they had all been a part of some dream I had long ago. As if they weren't apart of reality at all. I sat thinking of the memory I wanted. It was so…hard. I could barely remember what it felt to even be in the sun, asides from now. I shrugged figuring it would come back later. I think I remember studying dementors effect on people. Their happy memories do come back, even if they were around Dementors a long time. It would just take a while. The bad ones unfortunately weren't so easy to forget. No those were bright and clear, scorched into my memory probably forever. This returned my thoughts to that…RAT. I scowled under my breath; it was incredibly hard to scowl. It hurt, my throat was scratchy from the salt water for one and it felt like trying to push a triangle threw a square slot.

"_Harry darling, the triangle doesn't go in the square, the square goes in the square. Silly Baby." A sweet musical voice called in an adoring way._

"_Mama." The squeal of a little baby, too young to actually understand what the woman was saying._

I jumped a little as I came back to reality. I felt the salty sting of a tear sliding down my dirty face. That would never happen again. Harry would never know the love Lily and James had for him. Harry would never know how it felt to be the most important thing in someone's life. Where was Harry? I thought about it for a moment. Probably with Moony. Moony, I realized just than what Remus and now Harry must think of me. They think I am a traitor, they think I had fallen over to Voldemorts army just like my bloody brother. Just like every other Black. And all because of one little RAT! I felt my fingernails dig into my pale palms which were held tightly into a fist. The pressure soon relented as my hands turned into big hairy paws. I was going to find him, he was going to pay. He was going to pay for taking James and Lily from me. For trying to kill Harry, for betraying his friends, and for taking my life from me. Throwing me into hell. HE WILL DIE! I got up ignoring the pain and running to the nearest city. I would find him and he would DIE!!

* * *

Author's note- Well there you have it, Sirius is out of Azkaban. I figured everyone has heard of the story of him escaping and paddling threw the ocean. I hope you liked it! Let me know what you all think and thank you again for your lovely reviews!!!!! Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
